


Klaine Advent Prompt #13 - Midnight

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki





	Klaine Advent Prompt #13 - Midnight

“Kurt it’s almost midnight. If you don’t get out here you’ll miss the ball drop.”

“Okay, okay Blaine. I’m coming!” Kurt said rushing out from the kitchen and taking his place next to Blaine on the couch.

“I think you take New Year’s Eve way too seriously.”

Kurt smirked at Blaine’s faux glare as he held out the bowl of popcorn.

“You know it’s my favorite holiday Kurt.”

Rolling his eyes, Kurt said, “Uh huh, right behind Valentine’s Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. Blaine, every holiday is your favorite holiday.”

“Yeah well it is.” Blaine mumbled stuffing his mouth full of popcorn.

Grinning Kurt kissed Blaine’s cheek before cuddling closer.

“I for one can’t wait until the ball drops so we can watch ‘When Harry Met Sally.’ It has to be my favorite movie to watch on New Year’s Eve.”

Unable to stop the smile from growing on his face Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt.

“It is pretty perfect, and I have the perfect date to watch it with.”

Kurt couldn’t control the smile that formed on his own lips at that.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

“Happy New Year, Blaine.” Kurt whispered kissing Blaine gently.

“Happy New Year, Kurt.” Blaine said kissing him back.


End file.
